This invention relates to a boat door and a method of making the door. This invention relates to doors for watercraft, including drift or dory boats.
U.S. Patent Application Publication number 2007/0295257 discloses a boat having an outside pocket door, which slides in the housing for entry and egress.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,829 discloses a sliding door for closure of entranceways and to companionway entrance closure for watercraft.
There is a need for an entry and egress door on fishing boats. There is need for an entry and egress door on drift or dory boats.
The present invention door or doors make it easier for a passenger to enter or exit the boat. Without a door the passenger would have to lift their leg over the gunwale or side of the boat causing a potentially dangerous falling situation by putting passenger off balance if they catch their shoe or boot or foot. Older people, children, or people with disabilities particularly have problems climbing in and out of boats. Having a door cuts the distance to climb into the boat, making it similar to getting into a vehicle with a door.
The door also makes it easier to get into the boat while boat is on a trailer. Present designs force the person wanting to get in the boat to climb over the gunwale or side of the boat creating a potentially dangerous situation. The door makes this simpler by dropping the distance it takes to maneuver the side or gunwale of the boat.
The main usage of a drift or a dory boat is for different types of fishing. Passengers may be wearing hip waders for fly fishing, or boots to keep warm and dry in winter seasons. Having to maneuver in and out of the boat while wearing this type of gear is made easier with a door.
In addition, the present invention includes a method of making the door.
The door or doors of the present invention are located above the water line to allow the door to be opened while traveling if the water conditions are favorable.